Ice equipment
Ice Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often a mid-rank type of armor, obtained directly after Flame Equipment, with resistence or weakness to either ice or fire. This gear has appeared in the forms of Body Armor, Helm, Shield, Gloves, Armlet, Sword, Rod, Knuckles, Spear, and Bow. This type of equipment was more commonly found as mid-rank armor in the early installments of the series, which grew into a less common type of weapons. The most recurring appearances of Ice Equipment are under Shields, Swords and Rods. The sword of Ice Equipment is often seen as Icebrand. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ice Armor and Shield are resistant to Fire, while the Ice Brand is Ice-elemental. Final Fantasy II The Ice Shield, Armor, Helm and Gloves are resistant to Ice, but weak against Fire. The Ice Brand, Bow and Lance can also be found, and all of them are Ice-elemental. Final Fantasy III Several Ice-elemental equipment can be found during the visit to the Molten Cave and Dwarven Hollows. They are all resistant against Fire, while the armors grant weakness to Ice. List of Fire Equipment: *Freezing Blade *Ice Staff *Ice Rod *Ice Arrows *Book of Ice *Tome of Ice *Ice Armor *Ice Shield *Ice Helm Final Fantasy IV Fire-elemental equipment is found in several locations during between the defeat of Golbez at the Dwarves' Castle and the return to the overworld. List of Fire Equipment: *Frostshard *Ice Brand *Ice Lance *Ice Arrows *Ice Claw *Ice Rod *Ice Armor *Ice Shield Final Fantasy V Ice armor is only found in the form of Shield (Which for the first time, is weaker than the Fire correspondent) while Ice Bows, Rods and the Icebrand exist in the weapon area. Final Fantasy VI The only Ice equipment in ''Final Fantasy VI are the Ice Shield, Ice Brand and Ice Rod. ''Final Fantasy VII The Ice Ring represents Ice Equipment in ''Final Fantasy VII. Noteworthy is the fact that the Aurora Armlet is related to Ice, absorbing it. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Ice Ring, Armlet, Frost Armlet and Snow Armlet are all related to the Ice element. Final Fantasy IX The Ice Brand and Ice Staff are the only pieces of Flame Equipment in ''Final Fantasy IX ''Final Fantasy X Many Fire-elemental weapons and armor can be obtained via customizing. Armor with the Ice Ward\Proof ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "White" and armor with the Fire Eater ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "Snow". Icestrike must be the dominant ability for weapons. List of Ice Weapons: *Ice Brand (Tidus) *Rod of Ice (Yuna) *Ice Ball (Wakka) *Ice Moomba (Lulu) *Ice Lance (Kimahri) *Frost Blade (Auron) *Ice Claw (Rikku) Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII The Icebrand, Glacial Staff, Ice Cloud Arrows and Ice Shield are the pieces of Flame Equipment available in ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Icebrand, the Rod of Ice and the Ice Lance appear in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as weapons for Vaan and Kytes, respectively. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Icebrand, the Glacial Gun and the Ice Rod, Bow and Shield appear in this game. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ice Equipment is notably expanded in ''Tactics Advance. List of Ice Equipment: *Laglace Sword *Icebrand *Iceprism *Chill Rod *Ice Lance *Ice Shield ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' Only the Ice Shield, Icebrand, Ice Lance and Chill Rod return from the previous game. Category:Equipment